Strength of the Heart
by Vahu
Summary: What happens to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie after Sora leaves the island? This is their story in what happened in Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I didn't like my other story, I decided I would write this one. Hopefully this will be good. I hope you people like this and please review.

The three friends sat on down on the roof of the Seaside Shack. This was the place where they usually hung out. The three friends, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, felt the cold breeze from the ocean hit gently against their bodies. They saw in the distance three other friends on the island. The six of them were all friends, but the people in the group had a special connection with the others in their group.

Selphie had a wide smile on her face when she was watching the sun set. She narrated "Here we are again, sitting here, watching the sun set. The three of us, all together; I love these moments."

Wakka made a giant grin and replied "Ya, this is one of those great moments we remember forever."

Tidus yawned "We will have other days to remember stuff like this, but I'm getting tired."

Tidus got up, but Selphie grabbed his leg and made him sit back down. She asked "Come on, just watch this for five more minutes."

Tidus looked right into Selphie's puppy dog looking eyes and knew he was trapped. He nodded and sat right back down. They all looked to see the sun almost completely down and some clouds covering the sun.

They stayed there for a long time, even Tidus, who was going to leave in five minutes. The sky was dark with many stars to light up the island. Wakka looked over at Tidus and said "I thought you were going to catch some Z's, man."

Tidus remembered that he wanted to go to sleep long ago. He responded "I know, I guess I just forgot."

Selphie looked around and saw they were the last people outside and observed "I guess Kairi and her friends have gone back to their houses."

Wakka jumped up to his feet and his eyes were wide as they have ever been. He shouted "I forgot it was my night to wash the dishes! Mom's gonna kill me!"

He ran as fast as he could to his house and Selphie moved over to sit closer to Tidus. She asked "Why have you stayed out here so long? I remember how tired you were, so why didn't you?"

Tidus smiled and was surprised she noticed that. He answered "I guess I remembered what Wakka said 'this is one of those great moments we remember forever."

Selphie smiled and was about to say something else, but her mother called her to come in. Shortly after that, Tidus's mother called for him to go home also. Selphie kept her smile and said "Well, I guess this will be our last look at this beautiful sky."

Tidus replied "Don't make it sound like this was the last time, we always have other days."

The both of them walked back to their houses, but it would be a long time until they see another peaceful night.

The night was quiet, but for some unknown reason, Tidus woke up from his bed. He had a strange feeling in his stomach. He muttered "Something's wrong,"

He got out of his bed and walked outside to see a stormy sky and dark creatures with bright shiny yellow eyes. The creatures had antennas and sharp claws and there were many of them all over the island. The creatures came closer to Tidus, who instinctively drew his sword.

The creatures looked at the weapon for a second, but then continued getting closer to Tidus. He hit the sword against the creature, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt it at all! Tidus began to back up, but then one of the creatures was about to attack Tidus, but he blocked with his sword.

He thought "At least I can block these strange creatures."

He ran through the many creatures until he saw his two closest friends using their weapons to send the creatures away. Tidus shouted "Wakka! Selphie! What are these things?"

Selphie screamed while being attacked by the creatures "Ahhh! I don't know!"

Wakka shouted "We have to find a place where these things aren't attacking!"

The three of them ran until they saw the Seaside shack. Wakka commanded "You two go in there! I will distract the creatures and send them somewhere else!"

Selphie yelled "Wakka, don't-"

She looked straight into Wakka's eyes and knew there was no way to change his mind. He always treated Tidus and her like his little brother and he always looked after them. Tidus and her ran into the shack and looked out a window to see Tidus running away in front of a bunch of dark creatures.

Selphie was going to say something, but Tidus put his hand over his mouth and put one finger from his other hand over his mouth and whispered "Shhhhh, we don't want the creatures to know we are in here."

After a while, Tidus nodded and she knew it meant they could whisper now.

Selphie cried "What are those things and where is Wakka?"

Tidus answered "I don't know the answer for both of those, but I think Wakka will be ok. He is smart, so I think he will find a way to lure those creatures away."

A familiar voice said "I don't believe it!"

The voice showed itself to be Wakka walking down the stairs to where his friends were. He said "I don't believe you said I was that smart, man."

Wakka gave a laugh, but then remembered he had to stay quiet because the creatures were outside. Tidus asked "Wakka, did you see Sora and his friends out there?"

Wakka looked down to the ground and answered "No, sorry. Hopefully they are still in bed, brudda."

Tidus said "So what? The creatures will attack them even if they are asleep. We have to defeat these creatures before they take over the island."

The three saw a shadow went underneath the door and formed into the creature. The three attacked it, but it did no good. They ran out of the shack and saw many of the creatures looking at them and running after them. They felt the wind almost pull themselves off the ground, but they didn't worry about that right now since they had to block the attacks of the creatures.

The three went back to back and kept the creatures away by blocking their attacks. The wind left Tidus off the ground, but Selphie wrapped her nunchaku around his leg and pulled him back down. The creatures saw Selphie open for attack, but Wakka jumped in front of the attack and took the scratches. The scratches hurt badly, but felt cold at the same time.

They continued fighting until even the creatures were lifting off the ground. The teens looked up to see a giant tornado lifting Sora into the air and he was almost fully into the tornado. They were all speechless, but it was too late, there was no way they could save Sora.

Tidus looked out into the water and saw the raft Sora's group was making to leave this world. He shouted "You guys! Let's leave on the raft! The creatures won't get to us there!"

He jumped into the water and felt the waves push against him. They were too strong. He was always taking one step forward and two steps back. Wakka went next to him and helped him through the water. They were all in the water and Selphie asked "What about our parents and Sora?"

Wakka shouted "Our parents would want us to be safe and I am sure Sora will be ok!"

Tidus was the first to get on the raft and help the others on. They got the oars and began to row away. Wakka said "I hope everyone back on the island will be ok."

Selphie screamed "Well it looks like we are going back there!"

The waves were pushing them back to the island and the wind began to lift them off the water. After a while, the raft didn't touch the ground again and the three were headed straight into the mouth of the tornado. The three of them jumped off and Selphie wrapped her nunchaku around a tree and grabbed on to Tidus, who grabbed on to Wakka.

It was hard enough for Selphie to hold on, but she had to hold Tidus and Wakka and the rain made the nunchaku wet so it was harder to hold on. Wakka knew she was going to let go soon and said "Hold on, guys! Never let go until the storm passes!"

Selphie screamed "No Wakka! I won't let you do this!"

Wakka smiled and said "No worries! I will find you guys again and we will hang out! Goodbye you guys!"

Wakka let go of Tidus's hand and was being sucked up by the tornado. He watched his two friends and whispered "I hope I will see you again."

After a while, Tidus saw no more of Wakka and cried "I should've been the one to make the sacrifice! He was my friend and I let him slip away!"

Selphie screamed "We have bigger problems!"

Tidus looked to see the tree was being pulled from its roots and went into the air and Selphie took out her nunchaku from the tree and Tidus let go of Selphie's hand from the force of the wind. Selphie shouted "Grab on" and through her nunchaku at him and he grabbed it.

They spun around in the tornado, but eventually the nunchaku broke in half and the two tried to grab each others hands, but failed. Tidus shouted "We will always be friends! No matter where life takes us! One day we will all met up again! One day…"

Tidus couldn't say anymore as they were both swallowed up in different parts of the tornado and taken far from their world.


	2. Chapter 2

Tidus was in mid air, surrounded by darkness. "Wakka…Selphie!" he called out, but sadly got no response. He felt himself slowly falling down to the ground. When he touched the ground, it made a small tapping noise. He took a couple of steps forward until he heard a strange voice.

_Tidus…_

Tidus looked up in the sky and asked "Who are you…and how did you know my name?"

_Tidus…you are at the fork road in destiny. In one road, you will go back to your island, with your parents and be taken over by the Heartless._

Tidus repeated "Heartless?"

Then his eyes went wide and shouted "Do you mean those darkness creatures with the yellow eyes?"

The voice ignored his question and continued talking.

_On the other road, you will travel to other worlds and you might find your friends, but you will have to deal with Heartless._

Tidus shouted "But…if I go on the other road, what will happen to my parents?"

_The Heartless will destroy your world…_

Tidus shouted "Wait, if I stay in my world, then the Heartless will take over and destroy me, my parents, and everyone else their and I will never see my friends again! But if I go to other worlds than my world will be destroyed anyways, but I will live and I might see my friends."

_Correct…_

A tear ran down from his eyes to his check and cried "My parents would want me to live…so I will find my friends and find a way to restore my world…by going to other worlds!"

The tear went down his face and fell off and hit the ground. When the tear hit the ground, the dark area transformed into a road leading off in two different directions.

_Then your destiny leads to the left road…_

Tidus looked at the left direction and started walking in that direction. He walked for a while, until he saw a white, wooden door. This door was special for some reason unknown to Tidus; he could just feel there was something weird with the door.

_One last chance, you can always go back to your island, at least you would be with your family._

Tidus said "I know, but I consider my friends family and if I find them, then we will find a way to save the people of Destiny Island."

He put his hand on the door and opened it, but couldn't see because there was a blinding light shining.

"Where am I?" Tidus mumbled in a bed.

A man walked over to him and said "You're awake? Oh, well, you're in the Inn."

Tidus got out of the bed and yawned "That was a good sleep; I can't believe all that was a dream, and it seemed so real."

The man scratched his head and replied "I really don't understand, but I think I need to get you some food. You must be hungry; you were asleep for a full day."

Tidus's eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped out of his mouth. He shouted "A full day? Wow, I never slept that long before."

He got a better look at the man and saw what he really looked like. He had a red coat on and a black outfit underneath that. The black outfit went up a little over his face, so you couldn't see his mouth a little, but when he tilled his head down, you could see it fully. He wore sunglasses and had a scar down his left eye. He had black hair and it was starting to get gray. The most notable feature was that he had a giant, bulky sword in his sheath.

The man got some food off a table and they both shared it. After they were done, Tidus and the man went outside, but Tidus looked around in disbelief. He was in a town! It was filled with as many building as the eye could see. There was a mountain in the background that didn't have any buildings on it. The biggest building there was a giant clock tower.

Tidus shouted "This isn't Destiny Island!"

The man looked at him funny and said "Destiny Island…this is Twilight Town."

Tidus looked up into the sky and whispered "I did leave my world then…the dream was true."

The man looked at Tidus after he heard him whisper and replied "Dreams come from the heart…trust your heart."

Some of the creatures that appeared on Destiny Island appeared and the man continued "If you do not trust your heart…you become Heartless food."

Tidus automatically took out his sword, but the man said "A weapon like that will never hurt a Heartless."

Tidus looked at the fast approaching Heartless and asked "This is the only weapon I ever had! I don't have any others!"

The man calmly said "Look into your heart and you will find a stronger weapon."

Tidus closed his eyes and saw darkness, but then a blinding light overcame that. After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes to see not his wooden sword, but strong metal sword. It grew larger than his other sword and was silver. The handle felt comfortable and the weight of the weapon didn't feel too heavy or too light, it was perfect for him.

The man said "It's now time we destroy the shadows."

The two used their swords to slice at the Heartless. Tidus wasn't use to using a strong weapon, but he liked this new power. He got revenge for what the Heartless did to his friends, family, and his world. He screamed "You destroyed my life! Now I will destroy yours!"

His anger caused him to lift up the sword above his head and have it go straight through a Heartless, splitting it in two. The man watched him fight as he fought the Shadows. He thought "He has great power, but most of it has been untapped. I will make sure he becomes stronger. The worlds need a hero; I will make sure he helps to defeat the Heartless. But I get a strange feeling I know him, he looks so familiar."

After a while of fighting the Heartless, Tidus began to get weak and was tired. The man said "I guess I am done having you train for now."

In a moment, he ran around and slashed all the Heartless in sight. Tidus looked in amazement as he walked over to Tidus. Tidus asked "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

The man said "You had to train fighting Heartless with your Raynd sword."

Tidus looked at his new weapon and repeated "Raynd?"

The man nodded and said "The name is from another language, it means heart. Use your Raynd to defeat the Heartless."

Tidus looked at his Raynd one more time; then put it away and asked "All this time, I never knew your name. What is it?"

The man smiled and said "My name is Auron, what's your name?"

The kid smiled back and answered "Tidus,"

Auron replied "Follow me, Tidus."

Tidus watched him walk and then ran to catch up to him. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to follow him to find his friends.


End file.
